An Unexpected Twist At A White Veiled Occasion
by A-Little-Bit-Of-Awesomeness
Summary: A little story I found, that I wrote back when I was 11! The title says it all- the Prince and Belle's white veiled occasion, with an unexpected twist...
1. Late Night Working

_My second fanfic!_

_This chapter is purely my two favourite characters! YAY!_

_This may sound weird but it seemed to write itself. This all came to me very quickly._

_Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

One week to go.

Cogsworth lit another match and picked yet another document from his pending tray on his oak desk. His eyes drooped slightly from behind his reading glasses as he re-read the list of preparations still to be completed before the wedding. Only one week to go.

Lumiere was walking slowly back from the kitchen with a glass of water when he saw a light coming from under the door of Cogsworth's study. He pushed open the door as a majestic clock on the wall struck one o'clock in the morning.

"What are you doing at this late hour, Mon ami?" Lumiere asked, leaning over Cogsworth's desk.

"Working. Though I doubt you even know what that is." Cogsworth answered, without even looking up. Lumiere sighed. Cogsworth could be so frustrating at times like this.

"I do know, and I also know that you do far too much of it." Lumiere countered, barely managing to keep a hint of irritation out of his voice. He waited for an answer of some sort but the Englishman just carried on reading, pausing occasionally to write something.

"It is late. You should do this in ze morning, rather than shouting at people." Lumiere continued in his rich French purr.

Ignoring the last remark, Cogsworth finally looked up. "It is my responsibility to insure these tasks are completed, to a high standard." He explained, gesturing to a task list, so long it hung off the side of his desk.

"Your responsibility to stay up until the early hours of ze morning, working continuously?" Lumiere questioned, a hint of sarcasm creeping into his words.

"Yes. Unfortunately." He replied briskly, trying to stifle a yawn, but failing.

Lumiere couldn't help smirking.

"Now off to bed, I will not have you sleeping in tomorrow." Cogsworth ordered remembering his authority.

"You should go also, sleep…" Lumiere started.

"No. I have work to do. Weddings don't plan themselves you know." Cogsworth interrupted, before turning back to his work.

Despite hating to obey Cogsworth, Lumiere headed to the door. Just as he was about to grip the handle, he stopped. Although he would never admit it, he cared about his friend greatly. Lumiere looked back at Cogsworth, but he was already furiously writing with his fine quill, enveloped in deep concentration.

Lumiere went back to his room. "Really!" He thought to himself "That man is far too devoted to his work."


	2. Stressed!

_Chapter 2!_

_How exciting!_

_As always, enjoy!_

_I own nothing, Disney owns ALL!_

Early the next morning, when Cogsworth had just finished his breakfast, Mrs Potts came into the kitchen. She noticed the grey rings under his eyes and sighed. "His late-night working habit was becoming more frequent nowadays," She thought.

She watched him massage his forehead as he yawned sleepily. "Good morning, Dear," Mrs Potts greeted warmly. Cogsworth nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, err, um, hello," He stuttered. He had been deep in thought about the ballroom wedding reception. "Which composer's music should the orchestra play?" Cogsworth re-started to ponder. "Mozart was splendid for romantic waltzing, but Fife seemed to think that Chopin would be more suitable. But then he himself rather preferred Beethoven…"

"Cogsworth dear? Are you alright? You look awfully tired," Mrs Potts inquired worriedly. He was startled again.

"Yes!" He replied animatedly, so loudly he surprised himself. "I feel wonderful, splendid, absolutely spiffing!" Cogsworth added.

He laughed nervously. Mrs Potts was not fooled. "You're working late again aren't you? Getting up so early and going to bed so late isn't good for your health, dear. And the stress. Goodness, you are responsible for an awful lot- is it keeping you awake? Silly me; of course it is. Is there anything I can do for you, Dearie? I could help you fill out the cathedral hire paperwork? Or I could …" She said in a motherly way.

"Really, I can cope. I have been doing this job here for twenty-one years. I can…"

He reassured, before realising she wasn't listening.

Instead, she was still suggesting ways she could help, without listening for a reply.

"…Could ask Lumiere to help you manage the staff? Or I can keep Chip and the children out of your way if they are distracting you? What if I offered…"

Lumiere sniggered at Cogsworth's exasperated expression from his watching place behind the door. Looking through a crack in the ancient door, he had first felt sorry for Cogsworth, but now he simply thought the scene was comical.

"Really, I must be going; there is so much to be done. Thank you for your generous offers, but I can manage, goodbye," Cogsworth interjected hastily, rising from his chair and hurrying towards the door.

Lumiere stood up straight just in time. Cogsworth eyed him suspiciously, but being so tired and stressed, he chose not to scold him for eavesdropping and instead marched to the servant's wing.

"Wake up everyone; I do not have time for mischief today!" Cogsworth called, knocking on doors. At one door he paused. He could not hear anyone moving inside.

"Hurry up, hurry up I said HURRY UP!" he shouted impatiently; this maid was wasting seconds of his extremely valuable time. "HURRY…"

The door swung open. "Patience is a virtue, monsieur," Babette giggled as she sashayed past him and across to Lumiere's room. "He was up a while ago; just as you should have been!" Cogsworth replied harshly, fuming at her calm composure.

"I see. Do you know where he is?" She asked, but he was already shouting at another servant.

"Do hear me? You must rid us of that infuriating dog at once!" Cogsworth was yelling at a young boy.

"B-but Sultan has been here forever and…"

"No! I expect him to be gone by tomorrow at the latest and…"

"Please! I look after him all on my own for ever and ever and…"Chip pleaded, picking up his beloved dog.

"NO, NO and NO!" Cogsworth continued, totally unaffected by Sultan's big, almost teary 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"Just because you fell over him doesn't…"

"I said NO!" a red-faced Cogsworth shouted, so loudly that the china in the kitchen rattled and the pages Belle was reading from wavered.

"What was that?" She asked, lowering her book down and looking up at her fiancé.

"Oh, probably just your father testing another invention," The Prince replied, not wishing to tell Belle how stressed Cogsworth often was.

"I see," She nodded, seeing straight through him and remembering how stressed Cogsworth often was. They carried on reading.

There was another muffled shout. This time, both Belle and the Prince stood up and turned to the library door.

Mrs Potts interrupted their plans. She burst in, and stopped them with her tea-trolley.

"Wold you like a spot of tea, my Dears?" She asked, as if they were her children.

The prince couldn't resist. "Thank you," he smiled.

Just as Mrs Potts was leaving, Belle remembered.

"Mrs Potts?" She called softly.

"Yes, Dearie," Mrs Potts turned to face her.

"How is, um…"

Mrs Potts reassured her, knowingly, "Don't worry about him, dear, he's just a fusspot!"


	3. The Dress

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Read on!_

Three days to go.

Belle gazed at the wedding dresses before her.

She had passed this very shop window when she had lived here in the village, but she had never thought that one day she would enter inside. Why the Prince had insisted her outfit should be from the classy boutiques in Paris, she would never understand; the village shops were just as lovely.

She stood outside for a while, day-dreaming, before pushing open the door.

A bell rung on the back of the door as she stepped inside.

"Belle! Bonjour!" A tall black-haired woman cried, rushing over to greet her.

"Bonjour!" Belle had not seen Madame Rouge for months.

"What a surprise! You in my petit shop!"

"Surely you knew," Belle frowned suspiciously; she knew how fast gossip spread around the village.

"Well…oui. I did know you were engaged, but HERE? I'd never thought a royal would enter my humble petit store!"

"I would rather come here; this is village is my past, my old home!" Belle explained excitedly.

Madame Rouge nodded, only half listening

"How long 'til ze big day?" she found herself asking.

"Three days!"

"Sacre bleu! We must hurry. What exactly were you looking for today?" Madame Rouge smiled.

=0=

Belle sighed. She had tried on heaps of outfits: draped dresses with vast 'trains', massive meringue shaped gowns, designer label skirts, cute but tiny frocks, royal outfits, everything. It turned out Madame Rouge had ordered in Royal Paris designs because she knew Belle would come. But nothing looked right on her. They were all too bulky, too oversized, and too _royal_ and Belle knew it.

"You look beautiful, Belle. C'est magnifique!" Madame Rouge praised, smiling proudly as Belle tried on another huge oversized ball gown, with lace, an enormous

Crown and a bouquet with at least 36 large lilies.

She sighed at Belle's quizzical expression and sighed.

"What do you want to try on?" Madame Rouge asked, exasperated.

"Mmmmm," Belle turned around on the spot. Everything looked the same.

Huge white meringues on dozens of rails, nearly identical. But Belle had always been _unique_. She didn't want to blend in. She wanted to be herself. So many thoughts puzzled her determined mind.

Finally, she saw it. It was just poking out behind another 'meringue', at the very back of the shop.

"That one," Belle pointed to it.

"This one?" Madame Rouge smiled happily, tapping the meringue in front.

"Non."

Madame Rouge paused.

"Oh! This beauty!" She laughed pointing to another lacy gown on the other side.

"No…" Belle tottered over. "This!"

Madame Rouge's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She stared, mouth slightly open, in horror.

It was a dress almost identical to the one she had worn when she had first entered the castle, but in white. It had a silver material belt, with was tied into a bow at the back.

No buckles, laces, trains, huge skirts or panels of different materials. Simple.

"I love it!" Belle grinned, and she did.

She picked up a small silver tiara, minus any jewels, that was toppling off the rail and smiled.

"And this! How much for the two?"

Madame Rouge stuttered the answer, still in shock.

Belle was surprised at the low price.

Madame Rouge put the dress and tiara into a large bag, still in a daze.

Belle paid, with a tip, took the bag and tottered determinedly out of the shop; she'd got what she wanted.


	4. Arguements

_Sorry if the little bits of French is spelt wrong, but I did try!_

_Keep reading!_

The wedding was the day after tomorrow.

"Lumiere! Wait; this is urgent!" Cogsworth shouted, running after his friend.

Well. As best as he could 'run'.

Lumiere rolled his eyes dramatically, and turned. "Everything is urgent to him," he thought.

Finally, Cogsworth reached him.

"It's about the reception menus. I have not received them yet and there is no time to waste! Where are they?"

Lumiere froze. He had been so busy with Babette recently that he had totally forgotten all about his duties.

"Lumiere? You have completed the menus?"

"Non, but they will be done by morning," Lumiere replied, ever calm; the opposite to his friend.

"Not done, not done! You had only a few responsibilities and you could not even fulfil them! Why?" Cogsworth exclaimed

"Well, err…" for once Lumiere was lost for words.

"You were off with some, hussy weren't you?" Cogsworth accused. He had only learned the word 'hussy' that day and was rather proud to use it.

"Hussy! How could you call my lover, ma cherie, ma plummete, a 'hussy'! You are simply jealous!" Lumiere gasped.

"Jealous? Jealous? How dare you! What on earth would I be jealous of you?"

Cogsworth asked furiously.

"Because I have a gorgeous, attractive, loving girlfriend and who do you have? Exactly." Lumiere fired back.

"I'm glad I don't participate in those… _games_! And if I did, why would I want someone like her?"

Lumiere was too livid to argue. They glared at each other, fists clenched for a while, before continuing.

"I dread to think what you were doing with her instead of your work," Cogsworth continued, bringing himself back into his comfort zone; scolding others.

"It was just a little innocent 'fun'." Lumiere explained.

"Innocent! Innocent! That's not my definition of innocent!" Cogsworth snorted. He could not help himself blushing deeply.

Lumiere ignored the last comment and carried on.

"The menus shall be done by tomorrow morning, as I said," Lumiere reassured, trying to calm himself down as much as calming Cogsworth.

"Good. But if they are one letter away from completed," Cogsworth warned.

"Don't fret Mon ami, au revoir!" Lumiere smiled his most winning smile and headed to the servants' wing.__

"Honestly, if that overgrown candle spent half his time working as he did grinning like an idiot, the wedding planning would have been completed months ago!" Cogsworth thought, shaking his head.


	5. Belle's Morning of the Wedding

_Thanks to _

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

It was the morning of the wedding.

"I wonder how he's feeling?" Belle pondered out loud. She was sitting on an cream French boudoir style chair in the parlour, while Babette brushed her glossy hair.

"He is feeling happier than ever," Babette smiled as she pulled a rather stubborn knot.

Actually, she didn't have a clue but she wanted to reassure Belle.

"How would you know?" Belle, ever curious, asked.

"I have my sources," Babette replied mysteriously, as Mrs Potts entered wearing a satin red dress the colour of the enchanted rose, exactly like the one Babette wore. They wore the same because they were both maids of honour.

"Are you nearly ready, dear?" She asked, smiling warmly. "The bridesmaids are desperate to see you!"

"Nearly," Belle answered. "I just have to change into my dress and… voila!"

"Alright, Dearie,"

=0=

Belle changed and stared at herself in the mirror. Any minute now, she would have to go and show the bridesmaids and two maids of honour how she looked, but she wanted this moment to herself.

It had gone so fast. One moment she had never met the prince, and the next she was marrying him! Maybe have she should have waited a little longer. But, as Lumiere had said, they loved each other and that's all that mattered.

She turned her thoughts to her appearance. She was, of course, wearing the dress and shining tiara that she had purchased at Madame Rouge's Wedding Boutique. She was also wearing white material covered high heels, with satin flowers on the front and no make-up at all. Her hair was partly in a bun, tied with a white ribbon, and partly down, in thick curls. Beautiful.

"Miss Belle?" Babette called.

"I'm coming."

=0=

Everyone gasped when they saw Belle. "You look lovely, Dearie."

"Cest magnifique!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Look at her!"

"You'll be the belle of the ball!"

They all chorused. 'They' were the maids of honour: Babette, Mrs Potts, and the bridesmaids: some of the village children and the girls of some of the servants' children.

Mrs Potts lead them out, to the awaiting carriage. Babette came up to Belle.

"You beautiful miss," Babette commented.

"Thank you"

She was about to speak when Mrs Potts called.

"Babette,dear!

"I'd better go. You wait here and I'll come when the carriage is ready. Don't fret." Babette hurried after the bridesmaids.

Belle watched through the window until they were all outside. Then she proceeded her plan.

=0=

She left the hallway and tottered down the corridors. Soon she came to the west wing.

Belle passed her and her fiance's room and came to a dusty door. She paused before turning the handle. Although the castle had been cleared and cleaned after the spell was broken, the prince's old room had been left. Abandoned.

She pushed open the creaking doors. Everything was exactly as it had been when Belle had first entered it all those months ago. She climbed over strewn furniture and ripped clothes until she reached her destination; the rose.

It was where it always had been; on a round little table, floating under a glass dome. With shaking hands, she carefully but determinedly clutched the dome. Because the spell had been broken, the rose was in full bloom forever.

Belle took the glowing rose in her dainty fingers and replaced the dome on its table.

"You'll be my bouquet. I'll keep you in my clutch bag until the ceremony," She whispered.


	6. The Prince's Morning of the Wedding

_Thanks for waiting!_

It was the morning of the wedding.

In a separate half of the castle to Belle, her nervous fiancé was awaiting his carriage.

"Do you think it is too early, Lumiere?" He asked as the Frenchman entered the Prince's room.

"Non, Master! Time is irrelevant in love," Lumiere declared.

The prince said nothing; instead he continued to stare out the window.

"And you do love her, don't you?" He asked, walking towards him.

Lumiere's master dragged his eyes from the window and turned.

"Of course I do. It's just that…"

But before he could finish, the door burst open.

It was Cogsworth carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, bread and butter, and a cup of tea on it. He tried to bow but the soup nearly spilt and the tea swerved violently. He tried once more but then decided to leave it. He put the tray down on a small coffee table.

"Your soup, Sire," Cogsworth bowed. Lumiere rolled his eyes dramatically and even the Prince couldn't help smirking.

"I'm really not hungry. Thanks anyway," the Prince sighed.

"Are you sure, your Grace? You have to eat something or… or… you'll be ill! And we wouldn't want that on today of all …" Cogsworth bit his lip worriedly.

"I'M REALLY NOT… sorry, but I am not in the mood to eat," He explained, trying to keep his temper under control.

Although Cogsworth saw the Prince more than the other servants, he was the most afraid of his master.

"B-b-but i-if … if you…" Cogsworth stuttered nervously.

"It is only one meal! He'll be fine till ze banquet tonight… he does not have to eat something every five minutes unlike yourself, Cogsworth!" Lumiere hollered.

The Prince raised an amused eyebrow.

Cogsworth glared at Lumiere; he had brought up his least favourite subject right in front of the master!

"At least I am able to eat a meal, unlike you Lumiere!" Cogsworth snapped, gesturing at Lumiere's flat stomach.

"I can! I am just not obsessed with pudding like you are!" Lumiere countered.

"I am not obsessed! I just have a… a weakness," Cogsworth exclaimed, blushing deep red.

"Really? How, then, did I catch you stealing pastry from ze kitchen last night? And rice pudding ze day before that, trifle ze day before that, apple pie ze day before that! Explain." Lumiere argued truthfully.

"Err… it must have been someone else…why were you up after twelve o'clock anyway? It is forbidden." Cogsworth asked, shocked that Lumiere knew.

Lumiere ignored the last question and continued embarrassing Cogsworth as much as possible.

"You really should go on a diet you know, all the servants have agreed with me. They all signed my petition 'Cogsworth's diet'. I asked EVERYONE." Lumiere smirked.

"I despise humiliation, but I would at least like to keep my dignity!" Cogsworth hissed.

"Whatever you say, Fatty."

"Womanizer!"

"Workaholic!"

"Reckless!"

"Boring!"

"Work-shy!"

"Goody two shoes!"

"Ignorant!"

"Stressy!"

"Hey!" The Prince shouted just as the rivals were about to fight.

"Calm down. Neither of you are stressy or work-shy or _fat_. Now shake each others' hands." The Prince watched as they shook each others hands rather stiffly.

"If it means anything to either of you, I like you both the same. That's why there are two best men at the wedding, not one." The Prince continued. The real reason was because they knew if either of them were best man, the others would be offended.

The guilty pair muttered vaguely.

=0=

After apologies and glares were exchanged, the Prince sent Lumiere and Cogsworth to change into their outfits. He stared out the window.

Silence. Although the sun shone down on the castle, the Prince was shivering.

_In a few hours you'll be Belle's husband._ He told himself.

He kept shivering.

"What wrong with me? I am marrying Belle. I proposed. It was all my idea. So why am I so nervous?" He thought.

Cogsworth and Lumiere entered at the same time.

They had changed into their wedding outfits. They were both wearing grey suits, white shirts and red waistcoats.

"You look very smart," the Prince smiled.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"The carriage is ready. Ooh, you look lovely dearie!" Mrs Potts cooed.

Cogsworth and Lumiere snuck out the door as she continued to fuss over him.

"Oh don't you two look dashing! You look so different! Cogsworth come here; your collars all tucked in." She continued, warmly. Lumiere laughed backing away.

"You can't escape me dear!"

Lumiere stopped laughing.

"Come on; the carriage is waiting," the Prince interjected.

As the Prince shut the door behind them he noticed the bread and butter had vanished mysteriously.

"Cogsworth? Do you know where the bread and butter is?" He asked his head of the household knowingly.

Cogsworth, as expected, blushed deeply.


	7. Speak Now

_**Last chapter**_:'(

_My inspiration was from the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. Imagine the enchantress singing it and you'll see what I mean. Hopefully._

_Just by the way, the village of Chamboucy is a real place in France, I know because my auntie lives there._

_If anyone has any ideas on any future stories I could write, or any questions, PM me __any time and I'll reply within a week__. ; )_

Through the doors of the cathedral, a symphony of a talented orchestra started to play.

Belle and her extremely proud father linked arms and the bridesmaids and pageboys held open the massive doors. Everyone stood up at the same time, Belle's guests on one side, the Prince's on the other. Belle had far more guests than her fiancé, but luckily his old family, various aunts/uncles, had been able to come.

As she walked slowly up the aisle, Belle gazed at the beautiful white flowers and ribbons that decorated the venue. She caught the eye of the village bookseller and smiled; he had always been friendly, even when the other villagers just stared, while calling her _odd_.

Belle clutched the enchanted rose so hard the thorns dug into her dainty hands. She looked up to where the Prince was standing. Directly in front of her, was the Vicar who was looking at a book that was on the altar, presumably the Bible. In front of him, stood the Prince. Beside the Prince, stood Lumiere and Cogsworth. Opposite the Prince, was a space, where Belle would stand. Next to Belle's allocated space stood Babette and Mrs Potts.

Belle glanced at her Husband-to-be, but he was looking at his feet.

Finally, Belle reached her destination and Maurice sat down on the front row, as the orchestra stopped. Everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony this man and this woman…"

=0=

Hymns were sung, poetry was read out, and eventually it was crunch time.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the Vicar stated, looking up at the rest of the cathedral.

Silence.

Tension.

Cogsworth fainted.

Silence.

Tension.

A beautiful young woman on the back row stood up nervously. Heads turned but only the Prince and his servants recognised her. She was the enchantress.

"Wait!"

=0=

"Don't marry her! I-I love you. Come away with me. You can live with me in my mansion in the village of Chambourcy." She pleaded, her hands were shaking.

"Sorry," the Prince apologised to Belle.

Then, he hurried down the aisle, held hands with the enchantress and sprinted out with her.

All eyes turned to Belle who was staring at the back of her departing Fiancé; that chapter in her life looked finished.


End file.
